memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Leigh J. McCloskey
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Tieran; Joran Belar |image2 = Tieran.jpg |caption2 = ... as Tieran }} Leigh Joseph McCloskey is an actor, artist, and author who appeared in two episodes of and . He first appeared as the Ilari Tieran in the Star Trek: Voyager third season episode for which he filmed his scenes on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 9 and on Friday on Paramount Stage 16. His costume from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. His second Trek appearance was in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine seventh season episode in where he portrayed an illusory Joran Belar, a role which was previously portrayed by Jeff Magnus McBride in the third season episode . Born in Los Angeles, California, McCloskey attended the Juilliard School in New York where his roommate was fellow Star Trek guest actor Kelsey Grammer. McCloskey has started his acting career in the 1970s with appearances in Phyllis (1975), The Streets of San Francisco (1975, with Eric Server), Rich Man, Poor Man (1976, with Lawrence Pressman, Kim Darby, and Fionnula Flanagan and executive produced by Harve Bennett), Hawaii Five-O (1977, with Jack Lord), The Paper Chase (1979, with Charles Hallahan and Tony Plana), and Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979, with Tim O'Connor, Felix Silla and Patty Maloney). He played the lead role in the drama series Executive Suite (1976-1977, along with Mitchell Ryan, Sharon Acker, Byron Morrow, Madlyn Rhue, William Smithers, and Richard Cox) and Married: The First Year (1979, with Claudette Nevins and K Callan). Film work in the 1970s include the television movies Dawn: Portrait of a Teenage Runaway (1976, with William Schallert and Paul Sorensen), Alexander: The Other Side of Dawn (1977, with Jonathan Banks), The Bermuda Depths (1978), and Doctor's Private Lives (1978, with Barbara Anderson and Kim Hamilton). Between 1980 and 1988, he played Mitch Cooper in 46 episodes of the primetime soap Dallas and worked with Susan Howard, Joshua Harris, William Smithers, John Beck, Morgan Woodward, and Mary Crosby. Between 1988 and 1990 he first portrayed Dr. Zach Kelton and later Ethan Asher for 246 episodes in the daily soap Santa Barbara. Among his numerous guest roles in the 1980s are episodes of Hart to Hart (1981, with Ron Glass), The Fall Guy (1983), Mike Hammer (1984, with Nick Dimitri), Fantasy Island (1984, with Ricardo Montalban), The Love Boat (1983-1985, with Jim Lau and Teri Hatcher), Murder, She Wrote (1986, with Michael Horton), Hotel (1983, 1985 and 1986, with Michael Spound, Michelle Phillips, Leigh Taylor-Young, Alan Oppenheimer, and Nehemiah Persoff), and The Bronx Zoo (1988). Film work in the 1980s include the comedies Fraternity Vacation (1985, with Matt McCoy and Charles Rocket), Just One of the Guys (1985, with Clayton Rohner, Kenneth Tigar, Stuart Charno and Katy Boyer), Hamburger: The Motion Picture (1986, with Jack Blessing, Bob Minor, and Tony Epper), and Dirty Laundry (1987, with Nicholas Worth and Herta Ware), and the action thriller Double Revenge (1988, with Vinny Argiro and Matt Roe). Beside his work on Star Trek in the 1990s, McCloskey also appeared in episodes of Jake and the Fatman (1992, with Sam Anderson), Raven (1993, directed by James Darren), Chicago Hope (1994, with Salome Jens), 3rd Rock from the Sun (1997), Babylon 5 (1998, with Tracy Scoggins, Patricia Tallman, Andreas Katsulas, Julie Caitlin Brown, Robin Atkin Downes, and Walter Koenig), JAG (1999, with Ray Buktenica, Brian George, Paul Collins, and Diane DiLascio), and Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999, with Matthew Faison) and had a recurring role as Damian Phillips in the daily soap General Hospital (1996). McCloskey originated the role of Dr. Kurt Costner in the daily soap The Young and the Restless when he appeared in three episodes in 1996/1997. In 2013 he reprised this role and appeared in fifteen more episodes. Other projects include the television drama Trouble Shooters: Trapped Beneath the Earth (1993, with Gary Graham, Leslie Ackerman, and Michael Ensign), the television thriller Accidental Meeting (1994, with Shawn Crowder), the television thriller Terror in the Shadows (1995, with Cully Fredricksen and Michael Reilly Burke), and the drama I Might Even Love You (1998). Among his most recent acting work are the aforementioned recurring role in the daily soap The Young and the Restless, the television crime drama Gone But Not Forgotten (2005, with Concetta Tomei, Beau Billingslea, David Lee Smith, and Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi), the short comedy An Elaborate Plan (2009, with Scott Thompson), an episode of Bones (2011, with Scott Barry), and the short drama Before Your Eyes (2014). McCloskey also appeared in a number of documentaries such as The Truth Is Out There (2011, with Chase Masterson and Tucker Smallwood), XeNation?: Consciousness (2015), XeNation?: MPO (2015), and Spirit of Evolution (2016). External links * LeighMcCloskey.com – official site * * * de:Leigh J. McCloskey es:Leigh McCloskey sv:Leigh J McCloskey Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers